Alpha and Omega: The Beginning of the End
by Werewolf98
Summary: One year after the creature has been defeated the Western Pack has almost completely recovered. Winston Kate s father has not been sighted for a while but something is about to go terribly wrong again. This time there may not be any survival for the pack and yet another enemy comes around and you wont believe who it is. But either way it is the beginning of the end for one side.
1. Chapter 1 One Year After

Chapter 1

JASPER PARK 1 YEAR AFTER THE 2ND RAMPAGE

"Lillian come here" Kate said to her young daughter who was getting into Humphreys fur ruffling it all up. "Awwwwwwww mom" Lillian said walking over to her mom "i was just playing around i wasnt bothering dad." "No she wasnt" Humphrey replied "she was just being a pup and having fun so let her be." Streak and Wilson came in after playing a game of tag the two had their hearts set on being alphas their sister Lillian was set on being an omega because she didnt care much for the killing and she already had a good arsenal of jokes. She and her brothers got along with practically everyone and they were already starting to look a little bit grown it was amazing how fast the past 9 months had gone. One thing had the pack in its grip today though, it was the one year anniversary of the creatures second rampage. It had started one year ago today and many people were still suffering because of thaty creature and of all things Winston. Kate and Humphrey decided that later today they would tell the kids about Winston and that he was their grandfather. Kate was still suffering because of her father and Humphrey hated him for it.

"Were the hell am I" said a female version of the original creature who had been wandering this area over and over again for the past damn year. Then she heard a voice that had been guiding her for that entire year and it said "welcome home just come a little closer and ill reveal myself whatever you do dont attack me or anything like that." The creature replied "OK i wont move my ass" she moved a few steps closer then stopped almost dead except for moving her head back and forth a little looking for whoever this was. She was a little surprised when a wolf that looked extremely wild moved out from a few small bushes and said with a voice matching her little advisor "well you met me now lets get out of here and ill show you around and we will discuss a plan i have to get rid of some infedels that have tried to kill me and will go after you." At first she was clueless but then she suddenly caught on and realised this was kill or be killed and from what she had seen herself as it was very possible for her to do so very violently.

The pups were playing in the plains under some supervision while Humphrey and Kate were waiting for the rest of the pack to arrive for the memorial speech to commemerate the deaths of all the victims. They were also going to tell the pups what had happend or their pups anyway since they were the oldest in the pack and would understand well. It didnt take long at all for the entirety of the pack to arrive at the meeting place just below the pack leaders den. Humphrey started out with "today we are here to remember the murder victims and celebrate the lives they lived and we are here to honor the three wolves that died while battling the creature and Winston." Kate now entered in saying "we will now have a moment of silence to commemerate the fallen." As soon as the moment passed Humphrey came in and said "The murdered are not forgotten they didnt deserve what they got none of them their lives were cut short by the greed of one and the rage of another and though they have been avenged they will never be forgotten." Kate entered again in saying "This one year has allowed the pack to grow but we have not recovered yet but the fallen would want us to be happy again so instead of mourning and crying we shall celebrate the life they did live and we will see the cup half full not half empty so please remeber that." Humphrey finished the rather short ceremony in saying "please rmember them by decorating their graves in is the best rememberance we can give." after that they finished with an actual prayer. They had picked up that trait from a group of camping humans that had prayed over their food and before they went to sleep. Afterwards the crowd departed and went to put flowers on the graves of the so many deaths.

A helicopter was flying over Jasper making a slight racket but not enough to really make anyone notice them. It was a group of humans that had been flying for nearly a year searching for somehing thought no one knew exactly what. The pilot and apparent leader of the group said "any sign of anything unusual" a guy looking through a pair of high powered binoculars replied "nope nothing whatever that thing is that got loose a year ago isnt down their i still say its dead by now though." It had been close to a year since a crew air flying some inbred experiment had crashed out of nowhere and landed less than five miles away from Jasper park. The people who ran the lab had came up with a reason for an evacuation of the park by saying the chopper had been carrying dangerous chemicals and the srategy had worked but nothing had been found. The expiriment had been a reproduction of a creature that had gotten loose around four months before that and it had nearly wiped out a portion of the wolf population in the Western side of Jasper but nothing had been found and the evac had been called off but searching had continued. In the following year their had been sightings of a werewolf creature in the area scaring the locals half to death but no serious evidence had been found. When a body of a half decayed werewolf creature had been seen in a nearby river everyone had said that the thing caught on film and in photos around Jasper was dead and yet they were still searching. One problem with their theroy though, that thing was about to show it was full of life.


	2. Chapter 2 A Sighting

Chapter 2

"Im an experiment by humans" said the creature and she also introduced herself as Flora which the other creature had never bothered but of course he wouldnt need to now. "Im Winston" said Winston "and yes i am that oh so pesky and incovienent voice that has been talking to you from your head." He said obviously reading Flora`s mind. She looked rather annoyed and creeped out by the fact he had some telepathic power but how the hell did he come by that power she would never understand she had always thought only humans had that capibility. "Listen here is the deal and i wont repeat myself" said Winston makinf Flora listen very closely this wolf wasnt going to take any bullshit se found out very quickly. "I`ll tell you everything you need to know to survive if you help me wipe out the wolf pack`s of Jasper Park." She knew she had a choice on her hands and the second she felt doubtful he said "and i may find a way to make you a normal human again." That was what got her to say yes Jasper Park was about to be ravaged for a third time and this time they just might not make it out alive.

Humphrey and Kate were with the pups and they were over At Tyler and Kayla`s den. "Hey guys" Humphrey said walking in and sitting down as did Humphrey and Kate while the pups went outside to play tag. "Anything new" Kate asked which made Tyler and Kayla both laugh a little making Kate and Humphrey suddenly confused what was so funny? "Well" Kayla said "Im pregnant i should be having my pups within a few months ive been pregnant for roughly two weeks according to the Laila. Laila, she was probably the best wolf nurse you could find she knew basically every herb that grew in Jasper Park and she could heal any injury that came around in fact she had healked all of Humphrey and Kate`s injuries after the second battle between Jasper and that creature. She had also helped devliver Kates pups she had delivered the most litters of pups making her well renown of course her mother had taught her everything. Her mother though, had been killed in the first rampage which had of course enraged her enough to help fight the creature both times she had gotten several good bites proving that she also very willing to fight. As the group was talking she came into the den to somply check up on Kayla and Humphrey said "well speak of the devil we were just talking about you." Laila just grinned and chuckeld and said "well i am rather popular so im not surprised" that was the only thing that annoyed people she always was a bit of a smart ass around others. Her servoces to the pack made up for that and then some so many just tried to ignore it but Humphrey always had to smart off to people like that "really who are you again i just know the name and you look all to familiar but i cant put my paw on it." Laila looked a little embarssed she out just been outsmarted but they all just laughed the moment off. Life was goo after all.

Lillian was hiding from her two brothers and even though they were acting like complete alphas they could almost never find her and she would end up scaring them half to death when they got too close. She was hiding underneath a log which looked like nothing could get under it but she had found a way. She was looking out and around off and on for her brothers just incase they got close. As she looked into a small clearing with only one tree she saw movement at first she thought it was one of her brothers but when she saw it again she saw it was no where near close. It looked like a human mixed with a wolf it had the figure of a human expcept it was covered in fur and the face looked like a wolves. She backed away into her log and thank got the thing didnt see her but she also saw that it wasnt alone. Walking just in front of it was a normal wolf which her parents had told her never to approach and she didnt plan on it. She stayed under that log for an hour and when she saw no sign of anything around her she bolted and ran making back to her den very quickly. When she came in her brothers had already came back apprently giving up on finding her. Humphrey noticed that she was out of breath and asked what was wrong and where had she been. She looked up and suddenly hid behind him and said "in the woods i saw something" Wilson came up and teased her "what did you see a werewolf" Kate looked at him and siad "now you know that isnt funny and that humans make such things." He knew exactly what she meant and backed off a little "sorry sis but really what did you see" you could tell she was shaking a said that`s exactly what i saw a were wolf or what ever you call a wolf with a human shape." Suddenly Humphrey`s expression turned colder Lillian never lied and she had been gone for an hour so she had been hiding. "Kate" Humphrey said "tell the pack we are having a meeting the situation had just turned deadly." Kate simply nodded and with a worried look left the den and started telling everyone about the meeting and to not go into the woods.

As Humphrey told them about the sighting some appeared to shake it of as if to say "a pup thinks she saw a werewolf thats impossible that was a year ago and we killed it" but the majority seemed to say "ahhh fuck we are dead." Humphrey finished the meeting by saying "dont go into the woods alone stay together and be on the lookout for anything unusual." With that everyone began to get back to their daily buisness mainly hunting but others had things to tend to that were totally different and now they had another problem about to came around. They just didnt know the situation fully which would more than likely prove fatal.


	3. Chapter 3 A New Nightmare

Chapter 3

Lillian woke up with a gasp somehing wasnt right or was it just her "mom? dad!" she called desperatly only to be nudged by her father to wake up it had only been a nightmare. It was about her sighting and it obviously had scared her half to death. She cudddled up next to Humphrey and started crying lightly while he said "its ok sweetie its gonna be just fine." Eventually his words got to her and she calmed down accepting that it had only been a nightmare nothing real. By that time everyone including her brothers were looking at her very concerned. "Whats going on sis" asked Wilson and she looked at him and said "well remember how i came in here screaming I JUST SAW A WEREWOLF?" he replied "yeah how could i fucking forget" then he quickly put his paw over his mouth. Humphrey looked like he was ready to muzzle that pup "oops" Wilson said with embaressment and fear mixed together. Kate looked mad enough to throw him off the cliff but instead she simply said "watch your language young one" Wilson nooded "sorry it just slipped" he said then he shut up so his sister could finish her explanation. I dreamed that whatever it was came into the territory and killed us all while i watched in horror Humphrey and Kate both just looked at each other this was getting serious maybe there was more to this after all.

Flora and Winston were both watching the whole scene from the very ledge the original creature had used for all of his spying techniques. "How cute she is scared of me and i aint done nothing yet" oh that southern american tone flora had would annoy Winston so much. Of course he also knew how importanat this alliance would be plus they had banished him practically and they had basically repopulated the entire pack back and they had an entire fresh group of new alphas which posed a challenge to the two. Of course tonight they planned on taking first blood for Flora and a little bit of revenge for Winston it was going to be a productive one for sure. They both left the ledge they were sitting on and headed back to Winstons den. So tonight was going to bring memories back for everyone after all.

It was just after midday in Jasper. Kate and Humphrey were over at Tyler and Kayla`s eating a big piece of caribou while discussing Lillian`s sighting. "I still think she was just seeing things" Tyler said not looking or feeling concerend. "I belive her" Humphrey said "she wouldnt lie about something this serious" he finished Kate looked at him with s bit of doubt in her eyes and yet they seemed full with worry. Humphrey noticed this and asked her if anything was wrong she nodded and said i just think that if there is something similar to that thing we fought last year that it will target our family especially the pups. Humphrey knew why she was worried he was too so he decided that they would do a little bit of looking around to see if anything unusual came up. They finished the meal and organized a meeting area they also decided to leave the pups in the nurses care for the night. As the sun began to drop lower into the sky thing seemed to get tenser and tenser by the minute.

Kate and Humphrey told the pups to behave and hoped it wouldnt be too much trouble for Laila and her mate John to take care of them. "No it wont be any trouble and they can meet my daughter im sure they be just fine. Humphrey thanked Laila as did Kate and they both left for Howling Rock to meet Kayla and Tyler. When they arrived Tyler seemed scared out of his Wits while Kayla was looking around nervously "What the hell is wrong with you two" Humphrey asked. Kayla simply said "creature in the forest right next to the river" Humphrey looked over where She was pointing and low and behold a creature with pierceing blue eyes along was crouched and nearing the dens. She wasnt along eithier just behind her was a wolf then it hit him, Winston had survived that fall into the water he was still alive. Humphrey felt rage enter him as he tolf them all to come on and kill the two. They obeyed as Humphrey told them Winston was down there with it and that he looked diffrent and much wilder. They approached the two very quickly but by the time they got were the pair had been it was too late the thing was in a den with Winston. There was screaming and growling then the pair left then den and in minutes they had completely vanished. Hunphrey looked back at the den then a feeling of dread came over him. That was Laila and John`s den the pups had been inside.

Humphrey and Kate were both gone in a complete flash running down a small hill to get to the den and they entered to a grusome scene but there was only one wolf that had been killed. John lay in a pool of his own blood from where he had been ripped open part of his throat lay next to him while Laila was crying and cursing the creature. Humphrey and Kate walked all the way in and Kate simply said "we tried to stop them we are sorry." Laila simply nodded a little as Kate took the pups and started to head home they were lucky the pups were in a state of shock especially Lillian who had now had a close encounter and seen something no wolf should ever see. They all entered their den and though they tried to sleep none would come. Their nightmare was about to start for the third time and this time it was more than just them in danger.


	4. Chapter 4 Planning

Chapter 4

The morning sun rose over Jasper Park and Humohrey was just staring out over the territory every bad thought of what could happen was flowing through his mind. Kate approched him and asked "you OK Humphrey?" Not really he replied "im just a little bit terrified about what may happen this time around." Kate easily understood where he was coming from this new creature was apprently improved by the humans for instance it was smaller, far more agile, and from what she had seen the fangs were longer and sharper along with the claws. Plus her father was still alive and she wanted to feel only hatered but couldnt of course that was just between her and well herself. As they were both watching the sun come into full view Wilson and Lillian walked up and they both sat down between Kate and Humphrey. "dad we didnt sleep at all last night" said Lillian who seemed to be shaking but who could blame her if she was. Wilson just sat there he definitaly wouldnt get over this easily if ever but just like Lillian who could blame him. "You alright honey?" Kate asked Wilson who just shook his head no he was too scared to talk. This whole thing was deadlier than ever before because now Humphrey and Kate had children to protect.

Flora was looking out over the ledge spying on Humphrey and Kate while Winston was out getting some food for them though she was sure she couldve gotten it herself she let it be. Nothing was too unusual but her and Winstons attack had gone as planned the goal had been to scare the kids out of their wits and to put their parents on edge about the pups protection. Right now the three pups were not even going outside so yes the attack had definitaly been sucsessfull and tonight she and Winston planned on attack a den very close to Kate and Humphrey`s. Winston had shown he was alive it was now time to show that this pack wasnt about to see anything yet. Winston approached and said "food delivery for two" and she just thought "haha very funny" and in her head she heard "i heard that you know" so she shut her mouth for the rest of the morning.

By midday Humphrey and Kate had finally managed to get the pups out of the den and they went over to Laila`s just to find what they expected Laila was just laying there a tear dripping down her eye her daughter was there too but she perked up a little when Kate came in along with the pups Humphrey had some buisness to take care of but it was really just going to talk with Tyler about the next move now that they knew there was something else out there that wanted them all dead. Kate was doing everything she could to lessen the pian for Laila but eventually she knew it wasnt helping so she just let her stay there in silence has she and the pups began to leave though Laila spoke up and said. "Can Jade stay with you for a little while?" yes Jade was her daughters name and at the question she seemed to perk up and ask "oh well i wouldnt want to be any trouble." she said a little shyly but Kate said "of course she can stay with us for a while" Laila perked up a little at that and said thank you "now Jade you behave while you are with them" and Jade got an annoyed look on her face and said "i know mom" she nuzzled her mother a little and said "love you" her mother replied "love you to hun." and she left with Kate and the pups.

Humphrey and Tyle were taking a walk around the dens telling the people that hadnt already heard about the killing last night to be careful and dont go anyhere at night. A pack meeting would also be called later to give one last warning and to organize a defense team. The idea of hunting the pair though it sounded very appealing was just too dangerous and not worth the risk. Tyler and Humphrey were also discussing how to defend the pregnant females and pups which had been something not thought of the last two times which had proven fatal. It was decided that the women and children would be hidden from the thing as best as possible or at least put in the center of the dens which was the heaviest defended. Tyler had to go back home to Kayla so they both went home "well at least we have a plan" Humphrey thought but the question remained if it was a good one.

Flora overheard the last part of an apparent meeting bewtween the two Winston had introduced as Tyler and Humphrey who both played some form of leadership in the pack. They were discussing a defense measure which actually sounded like it would be hard to break open and get through but she knew Winston had a plan for everything so she simply didnt worry about that. She watched Humphrey walk home and she also knew they had planned a pack meeting so that might yield more clues as to what they planed on doing as well. She decided to go on back to Winston to tell him about what she had heard because she figured he would be interested. Boy these wolves were clueless that they were being spied on that would make things easier.


	5. Chapter 5 Sneak Attack

Chapter 5

The pack meeting had gone very well with all the alphas volunteering to help with defense which made Humphrey greatful it was also Humphrey who decided amongst himself that the females and pups would be hidden in the den just below he and Kate`s and it would be the heaviest defended and most of the pack would be relocated closer to the center with no wolves in the outlying sections of the den area. Of course even that he knew wouldnt stop this new thing and Winston from trying but it would make it more difficult so that was progress if anything could be considered that. As the night came around the plan was put into motion all they could do was hope the measures were enough to keep the two at bay.

"I see a way around the defense" Winston said making Flora think "what how?" of course Winston hearing every word in heer head said "look were the bulk of the defenses are then look to the right they left a small blind spot in between those to wolves." She looked in the area he was talking about and low and behold there was a small blind spot as long as they kept quiet they would be able to go right through it. "So when do we strike Flora asked "start moving now and when you get through them head staright for the den right next to Kate and Humphrey`s." Winston said and she started moving but she still heard him say "once you have killed the wolves inside run like fucking hell."

She started moving towards the two wolves looking around just to be sure that she hadnt been seen or no wolves looked too suspicious. She got close and closer and closer until finally she was right there between the two guards. She became more quiet than she had been before and after about a minute made it between the two. She stayed low until she knew none of the wolves would see her of course by the time that was possible she was right at the den Winston had told her to raid. She peeked around inside there was only one wolf inside but one was better than none. She approached and noticed the wolf was definitaly male and he was in a deep sleep so she decided the quieter the better but still that plan didnt work. She bit him deeply in the throat and he woke up immiediatly letting out a cry for help and getting a few blows on her stomach. She didnt have time to rip the throat out or anything because by the time he was dead many wolves were closing in she had a fight on her hands or paws if you will. She started fighting a few first responders and she knew that she had no choice but to do exactly what Winston had said. She bolted for the woods and quickly lost her pursuers "good job" she heard in her head "thanks" she replied "i do try" she also said "ugh another smart ass" Winston replied and yes that was very true.

The attack really came as no shock to anyone but the one who was murdered did shake the pack especially Humphrey. Salty had been the one sleeping in the den that the thing had attacked and he had been killed by strangulation they hadnt given the thing enough time to make the scene gruesome. Humphrey had saw the body and that was all he could take he and Salty had been freinds for as long as he could remember and now he too was gone the same as Shakey. He simply returned to the den no tears and no words just pure suffering and dread but that was being quickly replaced with anger and hatered. Once again Humphrey had a better reason than before to kill this creature and Winston. Kate came in only to have Humphrey say "tommorow we all hunt this thing and we kill it and we show no mercy." Kate was taken back by the sudden remark but she simply nodded in agreement and they told the pack to simply go back to sleep they would tell them about the plan in the morning.

The night was drawing to a close flora was asleep in a small cave she had discovered and Winston had just came back home when she heard and she was suddenly awakened by a rustling noise and it was close too close. She peeked around the corner bent down low but there was nothing there she checked the other side nothing there she looked around the front still nothing so she simply shrugged and went back into her den she planned on sleeping the majority of the day. Then she heard the rustling again but this time it was right outside of her den but as she got up yo check it out a gain she heard whatever it was run away she hoped to god it wasnt a wolf if it was they knew exactly where she was living but she wouldnt let that intterupt her sleep. However there are always more important things than sleep.


	6. Chapter 6 The Unlucky Easterner

Chapter 6

As the day pressed on and Flora slept in her cave Humphrey and a few alphas were planning an attack on her and Winston. A scout wolf had sighted here dozing off in the cave that the original menace had stayed in at one point. Though he had made too much noise they were sure that this version of the creature wasnt smart enough to realise who it was that was in the brush and wasnt smart enough to not let her guard down. Winston, though he had not been seen any the night before, Humphrey was sure that he had some hand in the attack the night before. Attacking everyone knew was risky to say the least but no one really cared becuase losing one and taking that abonination of nature was better than not doing anything and losing more wolves every night. Kate came in after hunting some caribou for the meeting she had the breast of one of the large animals enough to feed the whole groupo 10 times over. Kate wanted to talk to Humphrey about the plan and he followed here out of the den and into private. "Look'' she said "Im not sure this attack of yours is the best idea out there we could ambush them in the dens and make quick work of them and kill them alot quicker." Humphrey thought about this for a second and though that was a great idea he made it plan "B" in his thoughts and told her "thats a great idea and very strategic but what if they trap alot of us in a den at once we may not be able to do much in that situation Kate." She simply chuckeld at his respones and said " if that thing got us in a posistion like that it would be its mistake remember we would outnumber it and we could also simply gang up on it and take it down." "What if your father is with it tonight?" Humphrey asked looking at here with a questioning look and he noticed her expression darken and immeidiatly regretted asking she simplt responded "well if that happens he will go down with it."

It was late afternoon and a lone wolf from the eastern pack wovles was jsut wandering around the westeren terriotories not knowing of the dangers that lay within the area. She heard a rustling noise and pricked up her ears but it just as quickly went away and she simply shrugged it off. Then again she heard the noise but it was closer and then she heard breathing. She only had time to scream then in a single swoop she was dead abd Flora knew it no way anything couldve survived having their throat torn out taking most of the windpipe and some of the lung with it. "How delicious" Flora thought sarcasticaly in real life reasy to spill her guts at the sight but she kept it down. She expected many more sights such as this.

Humphrey was prepping with a small group of alphas when a scream rang out from the nearby woods "fuck" he thpught to himself then said aloud "again!? does this damn thing never take a break!?" he and a couple others went to go investigate. It took only a few minutes to get to the location of the scream and when they got there all they saw was a dead wolf obviously female she had her fur in a pretty stlye and her throat along with the windpipe and parts of a lung were seperated from the body and discarded on the gorund blood was surrounding her body. Humpherey felt a severe wave of nausea come over him but he shved it down. He looked at the body a bit more closely and noticed that this wolf wasnt from the westeren pack he didnt recognize her and he realized something she could only be an eastern pack wolf who had lost her way or exploring the other side of the river. "She didnt even know the risks" said Humpherey with mild disgust as he just couldnt get used to these kinds of thing after all the bodies hed seen they still just made him sicker than anything. Of course he presumed that meant he still had sanity with him but the way thing were going at this point he wasnt sure he could keep it.

When Humpherey got back to the den He told Kate about the murder and that the wolf was from the eastern pack. He then told the pups do NOT go into those woods under any circumstances and Lillian was the first to agree to that. Her two brothers though were more like "aww come on dad, mom tell him he cant so that!" but Kate`s response was "your dads right its dangerous out there and she repeated Humpherey`s words and they made the three promise to not go and they all did as they were told and promised but Streak had his claws crossed as he promised. The yeventually all fell asleep except for Humpherey who after what he had seen earlier that afternnon just could even manage to shut his eyes. The emotional toll was hitting like a boulder to the chest and it wouldnt leave him alone. Kate in her little way of knowing something was wrong woke up and saw him sitting at the edge of the cliff outside of the den. She sat down next to him and layed down next to him he looked at her and licked her cheek which got a smile in return. The ysat in silence until eventually they both fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7 Kidnapped and A Living Hell

Chapter 7

As the sun rose over Jasper Humprher yrealized as he woke he was barely on the cliffside and scrambled away from the edge "consequences of sleeping on the fucking edge of a cliff" he thought to himself as Kate who had been curled up next to him as she slept woke up from a nice deep sleep yawned and squinted at the sun the at Humphery ahe walked up to him and they rub noses and he gave her a lick on the cheek then the mouth. She smiled and said "how you always turn me on with your little ways" and he smiled and replied "they still work? how surprising." They both chuckled and headed into the den to find the three pups asleep in a little huddle. Kate felt her heart warm up then a chilling fear overcome her. Humpherey noticed her change in face to warmth to fear and he guessed what she was thinking "don`t worry" he said "they are always safe here" she turned up and looked at him and replied "how can you be so sure i mean there are many ways to enter this den unseen" Humpherey took this into consideration he had to say the right thing here and not fuck up. he winged it and said "lets not worry about it right now" he braced for an outrage of why they should but all he got was her bodies warmth and a nice passionate kiss "ok" she said we wont.

Winston was looking over his old home from a cliffside which he had brought Kate and Lily up to when they were pups. a bit of stricken sadness hit him as he recalled the memory Lily and Kate had played the whole way up the trail and down it Lily was dead and Kate hated him or as far as he knew she did. He pushed the memory away and attempted to contact Flora it worked. They talked about a possible attack on the dens that evening and he also told her about Kate and Humphereys worries about their pups. The plan was to not kill but kidnapp just one of them in front of the other two and just to make sure they were little to no guards around them. She agreed to the idea and she also suggested that they take the pup during the day when they were not expected and he reluctantly agreed for the last creature hadnt had the brightest ideas for these kinds of plans. At that point Winston waited for his chance and then he saw it the three pups were heading into the woods alone and Streak or so he had heard the pup being caled was leading the other two in.

"It`ll be fine Streak told his younger sister Lillian who was unsure about the smartness of entering the woods after their parents had told the mof the dangers lurking and she knew better than withier of her brothers for she had seen the things their parents told them about. They were getting deeper in the woods when Lillian felt a sudden sense of something watching them she snuck a look behind her but she saw nothing but that made her feel worse she just knew something was wrong terribly wrong. Then in what seemed like a slow motion instant a large wolf snatched Streak up in his mouth as streak suddenly screamed out for help and then an even larger creature also wolf-like but oddly human-like stood in their way. The two took off with Streak yelping the whole way Lillian and Wilson ran back to there home as quickly as they could and as soon as they got back to there den they told the dad everything.

As his children explained everything Humphrey began to cry the two who had terrorized Jasper park now had his son his own flesh and blood and the worst part was Humpherey had no idea what they were going to do about Streak. What Humpherey feared the most though was what could ultimately happen to Streak what they might do to him how they might torture him until he yleps his voice out literally and they might do other unspeakable things to the poor pup. As Kate came in she felt it, something was dreadfully wrong. She saw Lillian and Wilson but noticed Streak wasnt there she questioned Humpherey and broke down in tears as he dreadfully explained it. She was crying in huffs and puffs by the time he was done she fell into his fur and broke down into what seemed like a thousand tears. In their den that night no one slept and no one could think clearly all Kate could hear was her son`s yelping for help and the creature an Winston torturing of him she felt like deah had overcome her and it wasnt going to let go for anything. "This is hell' she was thinking to herself "and i may not ever get out"


	8. Chapter 8 Searching in vain?

Chapter 8

The sun was rising ocer Jasper and Kate was felling worse and worse by the second the horrible thing of not knowing what was happening to her son was almost unbearable. Humpherey noticed something was wrong with Kate and went to see her. The second he made eye contact with her he noticed she was crying though he couldnt blame her fo he had cried last night himself. He didnt say a thing obviously his idea had been wrong that they had not needed to watch the pups he had thought that their promise was more credible that what it apparently was. SHe finally spoke and said "what are they doing to him?" he could only respond "I just dont know Kate i really dont know." She responded with "we have to rescue him" "I know an we are going to im going to get a team together and you are coming with me we can leave thses two with Kayla" he said looking at the other two as he spoke. "Im in" she said with grimness "but i have my own reasons for going" he simply nodded but he was confused at what other reasons Kate could have but he simply let t go there were far far more inportant things at hand. Humpherey gathered up a grou[ quickly he took the two pups to Kayla and Tyler`s den and they were shocked when they heard of the kidnapping but they agreed to keep the two and also not to let them out of their sight.

It was about noon when the group consisting of Kate, Humphery, and 10 other alphas set out to find Streak most of these wovles had helped to kill the original beast that had terrorized the park over the past couple of years and they were skilled fighters Humphery knew that much. They had been seraching for a couple of hours when they heard a deep howl coming from the edge of the river it was not wolflike and it sounded much harsher than a wolves howl but it was enough to send chills down Humphery`s spine. It was onsidering the possibilities of it being a trap but then he looked at the group of wolves behind him and all worry left his mind or at least most of it did he always had that hint of soubt about everything he had picked it up over the past few years after bad experiences in which his apparent overconfidence had caused he was adding this most recent kidnapping to his list of problems it had caused. It took about 30 minutes to get down to the location were that howl had sounded from and there was a cave it was light for only a few yards then it went pitch black Humphery gulped and the lead the unsure group into the cave the worry had come back.

It was eerily silent in the cave but that just made the sense of impedning death more noticeable. Humphery couldnt see a thing because it was so dark and he wasnt alone not one wolf could see at all it made things worse a surprise attack would take them off guard and they would more than likely be killed. He shoved his worries down and tensed himself "be ready for a surprise attack" he told the group of wolves behind him and though he couldnt see it he could feel the air get tenser. THen it rang out again from within the cave the same sharp howl that had brought them here Humphery froze it was down the cave a bit and he realized something else they were deep very deep they had been in there for 15 minutes moving futher away from sunlight. Humphery was feeling like they should turn back and leave this place then he saw it an eerie light coming from what seemed like nothing but as he got closer he saww waht looked like a very poorly made fire but there was no one around it Humphrey breathed a sigh of relief as Kate approached him. "What is it?" Humphrey asked her and she approached the wall of the cave "his scent" she said Streak has been this way and from what i can tell it has not been willingly. "Humphrey nodded and called out "follow Kate she has Streak`s scent.''

Kayla and Tyler were sitting in there den while Lillian and Wilson slept in the corner of the cave were it was alwyas warm thanks to a small air vent. Kayla heard it first footsteps outside the den she was afraid of what it might be she heard a cruch and screamed out as Laila walked in. Tyler gave a low chuckle as Laila said "well im not here to kill you or anything so what was the screaming for?" "Sorry" replied Kayla "im just on edge right now what with all thats been going on." Laila replied "I understnad im a bit on edge too in fact i had a freind escort me here so i wouldnt be walking alone." Tyler pitched in and said "we are ine here remember there are guards all around and speaking of which i have duty to answer so ill be back in a bit and if yall need anything just yell but not like your being attacked." They both nodded and he headed out of the den. The day was pressing on and still no sign from Humphereys hunting party Tyler wasnt worried they might have found something and now they were following a lead and he just hung to that hope.

The lit area of the cave was far behind Humphery and the group now led Kate was leaving it futher behind. Two wolves were stationed at the fire and told to howl twice if the saw something. Kate led the group around a bend then through a strectch then they realized something they were back at the fire htey had left not 30 minutes ago and the two wolves they left stationed were dead they hadnt even attempted to howl or they werent able too. The scene was the usual grusome one one was missing the thorat while another had it heart heart ripped out along with parts of the rib cage. Humpherey did everything he could to keep his lunch down he managed but Kate was unable too up it came and she realized something else the scent had left the cave it had been a trap. They left the two bodies in the cave no use trying to bring them back to the burial area and they knew it was no good to parade the two managled bodies through the den area considering there were pups in that area. Kate`s heart caught as she thought of the word and what it meant to her She had decided to press on and leave the two wolves at the fire she was kicking herself but Humphery didnt seem to notice he had the job of telling the two familes what had happend. "Well now what" was all she could manage before she began to cry he approached her and gave her a kiss this helped and she stopped crying "I`ll be back i have to go notify the families of what happend" she nodded and lied down she wasnt going to sleep at all again tonight so she at least should try at this point. She was still hearing her son yelping in her head and it wasnt going to leave her alone and it probably never would.


	9. Chapter 9 Edge of Insanity

Chapter 9

Another day was beginning in Jasper somehow Kate had managed to get some sleep the same went with Humphrey and the pups as tired as they had been mainly from stress and fear were dead in there sleep but kate pushed the first word from her mind or at least she tried to. She woke Humphrey upo but as it turned out he was wide awake but then she noticed something blood. It was everywhere and it was pooling around everyone the pups were dead and as she looked out she noticed blood everywhere everyone was dead on the paths, in the dens it was a horrible scene she screamed and the was attacked the last thing she saw was blood then everything went blank it was over.

Kate woke up with a shock and nearly screamed her lungs out. She looked around everything was normal and if it could be put that way peaceful. She went and layed down next to Humphrey she felt his body heat and was glad he had it his simple presence was comforting and she slept the rest of the night without any nightmares. As the real morning came in Jasper Kate woke up to see Humphrey had beaten her to it and was looking out over the territory. She couldnt quite read his face which was very unusual. She wanted to say something but she didnt know what and she didnt want to say the wrong thing and upset him. Finally he broke the silence "well now what do we do we lost two wolves, we never found streak, and half of the party that went with us yesterday say they refuse to go back into those woods after what happend in that cave." Kate sighed "im realy confused right now i dont know how to respond to any of it." he turned and looked at her and said "good becuase if you did you would be a little messed up in the head."

Kayla and Tyler were tlaking with Laila who had stayed at their den the night before on Kayla`s request it was always nice to have another girl to talk to and Tyler just didnt get some of that talk and it sometimes was better that way. Laila was discussing the next few months of the pregnancy and was describing how it felt to have a kick from a pup "its kind of painful" she was syaing when Tyler walked in with some caribou in his mouth. "anyone hungry he said and both of them being very hungry dived into the meat "Dont you want any?" Kayla asked between bites "nah" Tyler responded "i had some earlier plus im not that hungry." It wasnt surprising wolves were acting diffrent now and honestly no one thought that would ever change. "two wolves wrer killed during the search" Tyler suddenly said "Laila and Kayla stopped eating "who was it?" Laila asked. "it was a young couple who had just gotten married" Laila looked shocked "Taylor and Johnny" she whispered "before i came here i went to see how they were Taylor was pregnant with triplets but no one was home and the party had gotten back a few hours before" her voice caught at the end and she rushed out to check on them Laila had her fears realized when she arrived at their den and no one was there it was empty. She walked back slowly to Kayla`s den Tyler had headed out for something and Laila broke down on the spot. Her and Taylor had been freinds ever since puppyhood once again Laila had a much bigger reason than many to kill this thing. "Was it them?" kayla asked and Laila simply nodded "yes" she whispered then broke down crying again.

After hearing about Taylor and Johnsons death Kayla felt an outrage unlike any other yet "kidnapping a pup wasnt ehough?" Kayla thought to herself and now they have killed a mother father and three unborn pups" the amount of rage she was feeling was tearing her up she wanted to kill this thing and Winston rip their throats out as they had done to so many innocent wolves to watch as their blood spilled from the wound. She simply let this feeling go wild in an outspoken rage "how dare those motherfucking bastards!" she exclaimed loudly "going after two parents and their unborn pups!" she then felt a fear replace her anger that crippled her from the head down to her paws it froze her she felt like her life was freezing from her she layed down and Laila her eyes bloodshot from her crying sat beside her "what if they come after me?" Kayla whispered "my pups my unborn pups" she was shaking and she knew it Laila simply responded" Tyler and I would kill them if they tried they wont harm you we wont let them." Kayla closed her eyes and said "this is tearing us up we are losing it all of us" Laila was take aback but repsonded "then dont let it."

Humphrey was outraged when he found that Taylor and Johnson were expecting pups "as if kidnapping wasnt enough" he had told Laila. It was around midday when she had came and told them about the pups. As he told Kate he saw her mood worsen she was on edge already and this certainly didnt help that mood. She layed down and Humphrey joined her she was tearing up and she had good reason over the past two days she had seen a double murder and her son had been kidnapped. He just licked her on the cheek and then got up and sat down at the cliffs edge Lillian sat down next to him and he gave her a lick on the cheek and she looked up and said "daddy?" he replied '' yes?" "this whole thing its tearing us up isnt it?" Humphrey looked at her and said "it is and i dont think its going to let up." Lillian then slid closer to him and began to cry once again he couldnt blame her he felt like doing it himself "this is driving us insane" he thought "and its not going to let up until we end this."


	10. Chapter 10 Murder and Breakdowns

Chapter 10

The day drew to a close in Jasper and the moon was rising he was walking alone in the woods he had snuck out he wanted to find this thing and fight it and if nothing else he wanted to find and kill Winston the leader he had trusted so much. He heard a rustle in the brush and turned to face it then he heard another this time close but from the rear he turned to face it also. "A two front fight" he thought "fair enough" he backed up a bit so both sides were in his view but he didnt keep one way covered the rear. He felt it before he saw it all he got out was a yelp before and extreme pain rang out in his stomach only there wasnt anything in its place then he saw his attacker the very thing he had been looking for. He cursed it "fuck you!" he said with the last of his quickly draining energy the world faded to black around him and it was over. The last thing he saw was the thing run away into the woods coward he thought the he died.

Flora jumped the lone wolf from his rear flank she toppled him and ripped his stomach out "Fuck you!" he exclaimed before dieing of extreme blood loss "i impress myself" she said out loud the she took off knowing someone was bound to find the body sooner or later. She was right the second she was out of sight a pack of wolves at least 10 surrounded the body it was the usual gasps and then curses one wolf though very beautiful looked at the body and then broke down "aww how cute he had a girlfriend" she thought to herself "just like that couple had pups due in a few months" Winston said from behind her. His mocking tone which far outdid hers made her feel a twinge of guilt but she hid it. "guilt is a weakness she told herself" "I heard that Winston said remember i can hear every word you say and it was very intersting last night while you slept." she scowled and said "fuck you could you a least try to mind your on buisiness?" "Hard to do when i can hear every word you say" Winston replied "and by the way" he said "nice kill you made it extra bloody nice way to shake them up a bit more." "I do.." she was cut off "you do try i know well enough" Winston said "you`ve said it enough times for me to remember."

The attack came has no shock to anyone but who it was did it was one of the higher alphas of the pack hierarchy his name was scott he had a very kind young girlfreind Jenny was had come back in shambles her parents had been killed in the second battle and now her boyfreind who she was going to marry in just a few weeks was dead like so many others. Humphrey really wasnt too affected by the murder it wasnt the first report he had gotten and he feared it wouldnt be the last. He walked back into the den and told Kate about the murder she simply nodded and let a single tear shed add this to the list of things making her so stressful. Soon one of them was going to lose it completely and he feared it would be Kate she was falling apart she was barely sleeping and she was getting to where she wouldnt talk to anyone and hardly to him if at all. He had heard about Kayla`s breakdown from Tyler who looked kind of like Humphrey the two of them though they were sleeping it wasnt enough they both still ahd baggy eyes and they were a bit stumbly when it came to walking and add the fear factor of it all and they were close to insanity themselves Laila after discovering it has been her best freind and her freinds husband who was murdered had also lost it a bit and Laila had had a nervous breakdown the previous night the pack overall was beginning to lose it little by little. It was only so long before they all totally lost it and if that happend they were all doomed.

Kayla was doing better she was able to sleep with only one nightmare waking her up and she had fallen asleep within minutes after it. She was still on edge the next morning she had heard about the murder but was glad to find out it was no one she knew and in hinesty mainly to herself she felt guilty about that huge relief knowing someone had lost someone they loved dearly to this thing but everyone in the pack had that story to tell. She went to visit Laila to find that she wasnt at her den but instead she had gone to see Humphrey and Kate. When Kayla arrived she saw Kate lieing in the corner Laila and Humphrey were talking and they both acknowleged her. "how are you feeling" asked Humphrey "I feel like im being eaten by my own emotions" kayla said but the truth was that was a huge understatement in reality it felt like it was ripping aprt from the inside not just eating her. "we all feel like that" Laila said and Humphrey nodded solemly Kayla and Laila both knew about Streak and how it must be tearing that family up. Kayla and Laila were careful not to bring it up but Laila finally asked "how is Kate doing?" Humphrey replied "not very good she can hardly sleep she stumbles when she walks and she will hardly talk to anyone." "Its like shes a hollow shell of herself" Humphrey finished. "I think we are all somewhat like that" Kayla siad and they both nodded in agreement with her. "Well i need to get home" Kayla said as she got up "bye" they both called out Laila left a few minutes later and Humphrey went to check on Kate. She was shaking and she had tears in her eyes he sat down next to her "Shhhhhhh" he said "im here" he didnt dare say everything was fine because he knew that was a lie like no other. "she stopped crying and the shaking wnt down a bit. "hold me just hold me" she said and he did just that until the night fell.


	11. Chapter 11 Midnight Rampage

Chapter 11

As the night fell over Jasper things got quiet and there was an urgency everyone could feel would there be a murder or would the night go by without any incident? Humphrey was still holding Kate and she swas sleeping he fell asleep right next to her her breating in sync with his it was one of those surreal moments considering the situation at hand. The night passed and nothing exciting happend and everyone was breathing a little easier after a quiet night. Humphrey was till holding Kate when he woke up he woke her up as well. She saw he was still there and he was still holding her she licked him on the mouth and he returned the favor. "well good morning to you too he said" and for the first time in a while she smiled and he felt a little better about the whole thing. "we have to keep searching" she said "back to reality" he thought to himslef and he nodded in agreed "ill get a group together he said" "and the pups?" she asked "well" he said "we can leave these two with Laila they like her." So Humphrey got a group together mainly revenge hungry wovles but Humphrey thought that they were just the same as him and they had their own reasons.

Flora woke up with the sun in here eys Winston was eating some caribou and he offered her some "thanks" she replied as she began to eat the sweet tasting raw meet. "So any new plans?" she asked. "Nothing major" Winston responded "we are going to let out another howl then take the pup with us and move to a diffrent location they are palnning another search party today we are going to throw them off track." "Sounds good to me" Flora said "where are we moving to?" Winston looked up to the cliffsides and said "there is a large cave system that runs through the cliffs we will walk through there and end up on the other side of the territory we will have a full view of the den areas." The plan sounded good so she went with it she called the pup out "Streak!" Winston called out "come on we are going "the pup walked out obdiently but with rage in his eyes and he was bloody for they had beaten him like that to keep him quiet it had worked. "One more thing" Winston said "I have noticed that some of the wolves are beginning to cave in on themselves they are going crazy one by one we just have to keep the pressure on and they will lose it completely then we will strike out and knock them down then eventually kill them off." Flora took this all in and didnt respnd she would just wait and see how it went. "Alright" Winston said "sound the howl and lets get out of here" Flora let loose a heart stopping howl and then they bolted for the hills.

Everyone heard the ear splitting howl coming from the woods everyone just stood still and all the anxiety was back just in a flash Kate sat down and started to shake and Humphrey felt himself beginning to fall down as well he slowed himself down and simply layed down on the floor of the cave he shook off the anxiety as much as he could and he went to gather the new team of wolves. Soon they were heading in the oppisite direction of the howl they werent going to fall for that trick again they could count on that. They hunted for several hours covering almost the entire base of the territory the only place they hadnt looked was the cliffs but it was very dangerous up there as the original creature and some others had found out in the first fight. His team was exhausted as we he he called it a night and they headed back. They were about 3 quarters of the way back when a couple of wolves stopped to get some water and they told the others to go on but not without protest. Eventually it worked Humphrey had gone on ahead and the two wolves at the river had taken another way back but the other 7 were stuck on the main trail heading to the lower den areas. It was like a flsh no sound or warning but the lead wolf was suddenly down followed by another and then another the shocked wolves were easy prey and with a minute they were all dead or dieing Flora looked at her work then bolted for the woods knowing some would be on their way. "Too easy" she thought to herself "dont get too cocky" she heard in her head and she sighed and just let it go.

Humphrey had just returned to the den when he heard the cries for help "no!" he thought to himself he wasnt the only one who heard it many wolves began running into the woods he and Kate followed suite and they ran into Kayla and Tyler on the way there "the search party" he stammerd "they were right behind me how?!" His fears were realized when he came upon a horribly grusome scene in which 7 wolves were lying in their own blood or others organs of some where spread out all over the path. Kate nearly collapsed on the spot this was the must grusome attack there had been in this rampage 7 wolves lieing in one massive pool of blood still fresh it took all of Humphrey`s will to keep his food down it was nearly midnight and the moon was full there where many cries from loved ones of the victims. Laila approached and she simply said "they had no chance did they?" Humphrey looked at her with a few tears rolling doen is cheek wetting his soft gray fur "no" he said "it looks like it was a surprise attack they were all too stunned to fight back." Laila nodded and left Kate and Kayla approched him "Ktae" Humphrey said "maybe you shoul-" she cut him off "im tired of hiding from this reality" she said. "Me too" said Kayla its been ripping me apart time to face it." Humphrey nodded in agreement "lets clean this up" he said with grimness in his voice a few wolves with strong stomachs helped them gather the bodies. Humphrey was trailing blood from his paws when they were done he could feel the fresh sticky red liquid on them and it made him sicker than he had ever felt. Kate just laid down in the den and broke down Humphrey just laid down and didnt sleep the whole rest of the night. "insane" he thought "its inevitable now it just is."


	12. Chapter 12 Cliffside Tragedy

Chapter 12

Kate was in a cave and she could see him her son "Streak!" she wanted to yell "Streak!" no response he looked at her but his eyes were lifeless then he was gone. One wolf that had been killed after another was walking by her not even seeing her. Then one looked at her directly "Lilly" suddenly she chraged Kate and Kate being to stunned was knocked over the edge of a cliff into the eternal void as she fell visions of everything she had been through haunted her suddenly she landed on soft grass and saw Flora and Winston standing in their den and below them was a massacare the air itself was red and misty from all ofthe spilled blood. Humphrey, the one wolf she could truly say she loved, was hanging from the roof of the den torn open and hung.

Kate screamed as she woke up "oh my god" she whispered and Humphrey was at her side immeidiatly The pups were staying over at Laila`s den so it was just the two of them. "Shhhhhh" Humphrey said "it was only a nightmare it wasnt real." Kate looked up at him she saw he was still alive and he was right "ok" she whispered too afraid to talk any louder. He laid down next to her, he licked her on the cheek "im right here" he said and slowly she drifted off to sleep in his arms "its only a matter of time" he thought "i just hope she doesnt lose it." He fell asleep right there with her and for the rest of the night they both slept peacefully.

As day came around Kate and HUmphrey were still sleeping when a cry rang out but it wasnt one that sounded like someone was going to die it had come from Kayla`s den she was lieing next to Tyler and she was shaking much like Kate had been the previous night. "Is she ok?" Humphrey asked Tyler "no she has been like this most of the night" Tyler responded. "We are all losing it" Humphrey thought to himself "slowly but surely."

Even after all that had happend last night Kate was acting about as normal as she had been before this started "Im gonna go get us some food" Kate saaid and Humphrey replied "ill come with you its been a while since we did something like this" she smiled at him and said "well lets get going maybe we can catch the herd by midday." It took till about noon to reach the hunting grounds and right on cue the herd of caribou was there grazing Humphrey and Kate took cover in some tall grass one very large Caribou was standing several yards away "ill take the throat you take out the legs" Humphrey said and Kate nodded "three, two, ONE" Humphrey said and they both dashed towards the caribou. It hardly had any reaction time and Kate and Humphrey were on it it didnt take long until it was dead stragnled to death by Humphrey`s jaws. "Well heres dinner" Humphrey said and Kate actually chuckeld "good sign" he thought to himself as they headed back to their den with the large caribou. Humphrey began eating as did Kate "good kill" Humphrey said "yeah it tatses great" Kate responded. "Well i think i know where we should look next" Humphrey said "and where might that be" Kate replied soundong far more normal than she had earlier "steps toward progress" Humphrey thought as he said "the cliffs surrounding the territory its secluded and its the only placed we havent looked." Sounds reasonable" Kate replied "good" Humphrey said "because i was gonna do it anyway."

Kate and Humphrey decided that only Tyler and Laila should come and they left the pups with Kayla the four of them stuck together the whole way up to the cliffs then they split up into two groups Kate and Laila took one side of the cliffs and Humphrey and Tyler took the other side they would encircle the whole cliff then meet back at the oppisite side. "sounds good" Kate said though she was sounding a bit shakey but Humphrey didnt let it worry him he had seen her much worse lately and then she could barely stand and now she was at a point were she could sprint with no issues though he couldve swore he saw her shaking a bit "just your head" he thought "its all in your head." It was about a half hour through the search when suddenly a scream rang out from the other side of the cliffs. Humphrey and Tyler ran like they had never ran before it took all of 5 minutes to cover the distance they had walked in 30 by the time they got to the original meeting place Laila was there she was bloody but alive she saw them and collapsed "Laila!" Tyler screamed out and Humphrey simply watched as Tyler knelt over her. Laila was losing alot of blood and Humphrey knew as well as anyone did that she wouldnt make it "wheres Kate?" Humphrey asked "i dont know Laila whispered and it was an obvious struggle. Humphrey felt tears sting his eyes and he just let them flow "im sorry" was all he knew to say "dont be" Laila said "there was nothing you could have done." and with that she was gone the life faded from her eyes and they closed her breathing stopped. "Im so sorry" Humphrey whispered "Kate?" Tyler asked "I dont know" Humphrey said "I Just dont know."

The death of Laila and Kates sudden dissapearence shook the pack to its core. Laila was the only one in the pack who knew anything about herbs and now her legacy was over wolves that needed those herbs were sure to die or at least get sicker before getting better. "Shes dead" Tyler explained to Kayla "and Kates missing" Kayla looked at the ground the she lost it completely she broke down on the spot "why didnt you stick together?" she managed between gasps "we might have all died" Tyler said not sure if that helped or hurt the situation. He put his arms around her and she accpeted it the shaking calmed and she went into a soft crying. "Now what do we do?" she asked calming down a bit "honestly i just dont know" he said "I really dont


	13. Chapter 13 Waiting for the full moon

Chapter 13

Night fell over Jasper as Humphrey made his way back to his very lonely den he had the pups staying with Tyler and Kayla he didnt want them to know about Kate though he knew it was very wrong to keep something like this about their mother from them he just knew that telling them would worsen the situation. As he tried to sleep he realised it was just too quiet here without Kate and her body next to his. Behind his eyes as he closed them he saw Laila laying in her own blood taking her dieing breaths as he had seen the life leave her brown eyes so much like Kates just a tad darker. He felt like just ending it all right there just jumping from the rear exit of the den and ending his life. He couldnt though he had his pups to think of and Kate though she might be dead for all he knew. He also had the pack who would be competely lost without him and if that happend the ywould stand no chance. So much was pressing on him it felt like the whole world was collasping and it need him and only him to keep it in shape it was just too much and he didnt know how long he could take it.

Kate was in a very dark part of the cave she and Laila and gooten seperated as they ran from the creature. They had been jumped about halfway around the cliffside encircling the western territroy Laila had bitten bitten deeply in the side and scrathed in the throat she had lived but she stumbled away Kate had knocked the thing off balance and it had fallen about 15 feet it was alive but hurt and it left her alone she hadnt seen it since. Night had fallen and Kate could only think about Humphrey alone in the den her pups one missing and possibly dead and the other two without their mother. She shudderd at the thought and the cool air in the cave made her shiver even more. It was very dark and she couldnt see her own nose in front of her face. The cave wasnt that noisy just the sound of water dripping and the occanisanal scuttle of a cave spider. Then a voice broke the silence deep and very very familiar. "Kate Kate Kate" it said "how nice of you to join us." Kate turned around to stunned to speak she finally collected herself a bit and said "dad" was all she managed he simply chuckeld she saw that the creature was prepping a fire and next to it was Streak. "Streak" she whispered "what have you done to him!?" she screamed "we just got him to understand that being quiet is a smart thing to do" the creature said the voice was definitaly female and it was a little hoarse it got up and walked in a hunched over posistion but it finally straightend up. "you bastards" Kate said with sheer metal in her tone "now is that any way to say hello to your father?" Winston asked in a mocking tone Kate leaped for him but got knocked senseless by Flora. Again and again she tried but with the same result. "Insanity" Winston said "when you do the same thing over and over again but expect a diffrent result" Flora laughed a bit and Kate finally gave up "what do you want from me?" she asked "just sit down for a bit" Winston said "we need to talk."

The night for Humphrey was full of nightmares and tears and he got very little sleep he was so stressed out he couldnt think about anything straightly. He finally decided to go see how Tyler and Kayla were doing he started to walk out of the den but saw that thye were heading to his den so he simply turned around and sat down. Right as they came in he said "well we have two options gather up a large force and attack the cliffs or wait it out until they attack here again. Tyler and Kayla were caught of guard Humphrey also noticed they werent in the greatest shape eithier Kayla looked about like Kate had before the search yesterday "Kate" her name in his thoughts made him want to break down and just let it all out and end it all as well. He let all of that go "you will get it back soon enough" Humphrey told himself "and then you can rebuild your life from there." "How are we going to organize a group that big?" Tyler asked "well we`ve done it before i see no reason why we cant do it again." Kayla stepped in "alot of wolves want revenge for their loved ones who have been killed me definitaly for Laila and for that couple who was killed so young." Humphrey knew where she was coming from and he also considered how many wolves held bitterness against Winston. "Call a meeting of the alphas we have a war to fight" Humphrey said and they both nodded and left to go gather the pack.

The meeting went well if anything could be called that. The plan included cutting off all the exits from the cliffs and the caves were to be locked down with three guard wolves at each and every enterance of the caves. The remaining wolves would enter the cave and hunt for the duo and hopefully find Kate and Streak along with them. Humphrey was still clinging to the hope they were both alive and he was hoping they hadnt met the same fate as Laila. Now that he thought about her he realized that she had become one of his best freinds over the past year he remembered her coming to their den to help Kate with her pregnancy while he fetched meals and she stayed at the den alot she also had a nice boyfreind who Humphrey got along with greatly just like Humphrey he was pretty funny especially for an alpha. He was also a great hunter and he had helped Humphrey catch caribou on many occansions. He hadnt seen much of him though over the past few months and he had been wondering but he didnt ask Laila not wanting to bulge in on her personal life. He wouldnt find out now though he figured that Laila`s boyfreind was mourning her right about now.

The attack was set for the full moon so there would be a little bit of light for the wolves posted outside the full moon though was a few days away and that put Humphrey on edge he knew that so much, too much could happen in those few days he decided that they should do a couple of searches just in case they found a certain area to attack or just in case they found eithier Streak or Kate. It was reaching noon and Humphrey decided to leave the den and just walk around for a while the fresh air was comforting he ran int o soeveral wovles who were all careful not mention anything about Kate and he was glad they were at least trying to be senseitive about the whole thing. He ran into Tyler which really wasnt surprisng and they discussed the searches "good idea" said Tyler "i know a few who would be willing to go" Humphrey was grateful when Tyler directed him to a family that had been ripped apart by this thing they had lost 3 children in the attack on the search party a couple night before. When Humphrey they looked at him and gave a small smile "out of pity" he thought to himself "they probably blame me for the deaths they just want this thing dead so they can blame me entirely." One of them greeted him and he nodded in acknowledgement he got straight to the point "we are doing a search tonight i know you have good reasons to want this thing dead how would you like to help us out?" The couple didnt even take time to think it over "we are in" the female and more than likely the mother of the three wolves killed said and the male simply nodded in agreement. "Oh and one more thing" Humphrey said "i need your names i like to know the wolves in search parties by name." The male responded I am Pearson and my wife is Abagale. "Hi" Abagle said and "we are sorry to hear about Kate and Streak." Pearson nodded in agreement "Thank you" Humphrey said and he added "the search starts and sunset meet at my den several others will be there and we will discuss plans further from there. They both nodded in understanding and he left their den. Tyler was standing outside the den he always liked to eavesdrop on other wolves. "Good" he said "we have 10 wolves searching tonight" Humphrey looked at him and siad "good job."


	14. Chapter 14 Rage and Insanity

Chapter 14

Night was falling and the search party had gathered at Humphreys den "the plan is simple" Humphrey was explaining "we will search the caves on the northern side of the terriotroy thye leade thorught the cliffs and we have a good hunch thats where Winston and that other thing is." He thought to himeslf "and probably where they are keeping Kate and Streak." He continued to tell the group the plans of keeping watches at the exits of the cave system "3 wolves per exit." Many of the group looked a little unsure 3 wolves would be no match for that creature and Winston and as much as Humphrey hated to admit it if wolves were to die the scent of the blood on eithier Winston or the thing was going to be used for tracking. He didnt tell them the part about the idea behind only 3 wolves but he did explain that one group in total of about 5 would search the caves themselves and if nothing else at least find Kate or Streak. After everyone had the plan down they left for the cliffs and in the full moon they had an eerie glow to them Humphrey swalloed his nervousness about going back into another cave system "cave exploring is for humans" he thought to himself "at least they ahve lights to see where the fuck they are going." They got to the caves Humphrey was talking about it was him, Tyler, and several others. Kayla had stayed back because Tyler hadnt wanted to risk her life for a search and he was sure she hadnt wanted to risk the unborn pups life. Humphrey reached the enterance and he had to resist the urge to scream out Kate`s name. 4 other wolves volunteered themselves including Tyler and with reluctance they entered the caves the other wolves looking on as they dissapeard into the darkness.

Kate had been stuck with her father and Flora for several days and she couldnt believe Humphrey hadnt come for her. "That bastard" was all she could think though she couldnt decide if it was directed towards Humphrey, Winston, or Flora. Lately she had been seeing double off and on "im losing my mind" she thought being trapped in this cave by Winston and Flora gave her a horrible sense of claustrophobia considering this part of the cave was very tight. Streak was staying as close to her as possible without causing any suspicsion because though she was having a hard time believeing that mudering duo that could kill seemingly anything that challenged them was very paranoid. They were always watching the enterance of the cave though she noticed they failed to look back into the cave which was connected to other tunnels which could be entered into from the surface. "Please come for me" ran through her head constantly she could only hope that Humphrey or anyone would come for her. "Kate" her name being called broke her out of her trance "we need to talk about your friends." it was Winston the wolf she had always looked up too her father who had loved her or so she had thought. "Ugh what about them you bastard" she said with pure anger in her voice though it didnt affect him at all or at least he didnt show it. "Obviously no one is coming for you they have given up on you they think you went crazy heck for all you know they may think you killed poor Laila." "Ha!" Flora said butting in "that bitch didnt stand a chance how ironic the healer of your pack could heal everyone else but in the end couldnt heal herself." Kate thought all of it at once was going to push her over the cliff she was standing at the edge of the cliff of sanity at the top things were fine but once you were in the pit at the bottom there was no way out and you were doomed to live a life of pure madness for the rest of your life. "Do you think that you can turn me to your side" Kate said with a half laugh and half sob she was thinking about the whole situation she had been trapped here for days and not a sign of any help she had thought that Humphrey wouldve been there after they found Laila but he had never shown. "They arent looking for you" Winston repeated "and they arent going too if they havent already you must understand this. Those words were all it took Kate lost it she fell off the cliff of sanity Winston growled with happiness as Kate broke down in a hysterical fit that was all it took the old Kate was gone the one that loved the Western pack and was going to protect it "now to test her and see if she it completely crazy enough to kill her own pup. Winston approched Kate "youre mine now Kate you understand me" and to his happiness nodded "OK" she whispered Streak was looking on in shock had he heard is mother correctly? could it be that she was with them now? "Now" Winston said "kill that pup kill youre son" Kate looked at Streak and he felt his heart go cold the rest was a flash she was on top of him snarling. Winston looked on with pure pleasure as Kate ripped Streaks throat open leaving him in a dead heap "good girl" Winston thought to himself "now lets go kill the rest."

Humphrey heard it a pup screaming in fear the a snarl and that very scream silenced everyone else heard it and Humphrey felt his legs give and the world went black around him he awoke in his den he had been carried back by several other wolves. He saw that he was alone but the snarling in the cave and the screaming of Streak suddenly cut short was fresh in his mind "how dare you Winston killing my pup i will kill you and scatter your bones and flesh across this park." he felt his rage peak at a new level he had never felt before he felt as if his own rage and frustration mixed in with his sadness was going to consume and turn him into a mad raging wolf that would kill everything in its way. "Not now'' he thought to himself "save the rage for Winston and Flora and then unleash it upon them for they deserve to see the full power and deadliness of an enraged wolf. He swalloed all of those emotions down and walked out of his den. He went to see Kayla and Tyler he saw Lillian and Wilson bothhad been crying and he was certain why they ahd been. Kaylas fure was wet around her eyes from fresh tears as were Tyler`s. Kayla looked up and saw him "Humphrey im so sor-" he cut her off "dont be" he said and then he asked them both something that caught them off guard "how angry are you both about all of this?" Kayla was the first to speak up "I feel as if i could basically go on a rampage of my own and kill everything in my way." Tyler responded next "I feel as if im about to be turned into a wolf gone mad in a pit of anger so deep no sunlight is seen. Then he said something that shocked them even more "save that anger and hatered for when we see those two monsters and when you do let it out on them and dont let up until those motherfuckers are nothing but dieing flesh and broken bones." They both nodded and he left the den and thought to himeslf "you want to play this game? well you picked the wrong wolf to fuck with and you will find out soon enough that it was a mistake and it was a fatal one."


	15. Chapter 15 Flashback: A Happier Time

Chapter 15

The day was coming to a close in Jasper Humphrey had gone for a walk around the territory half expecting to be killed by Winston or that other thing. When he arrived at the den he saw that Lillian and Wilson where lieing there though he knew them they were not asleep he sat down next to them and he gave them both a lick on the cheek Lillain responded but WIlson did not he decided to leave him be and talk to Lillian. "Dad" she said "whats happening why is life like this?" he wasnted to say i just dont know but he knew that wouldnt help a bit and it would end up amking things worse. "I guess i need to tell you what i heard in that cave?" he said "i want to know everything you have seen over the past few years" she said with a bit of an edge in her voice. He nodded and began with how life had been peaceful he and Kate had just gotten married.

**Flashback Jasper Park**

**3 years earlier**

"Kate?" Humphrey said "wake up it sunrise" it was the day after Kate and Humphrey had gotten married and only a week after her near death experience with a caribou stampede. They touched noses and Humphrey gave her a little lick on the mouth she smiled and said "I love you" he responded "I love you too." Winston and Eve walked in on them in their little moment Winston gave a low chuckle and said "well if yall are to busy now we can come back later." Kate blushed and Humphrey replied "hah very funny." Eve walked up to Humphrey and said "If you kiss my daughter again i will rip your tail off and shove it up your ass and then down your throat." Everyone stopped for a second and Humphrey simply looked at her and said "are you fucking insane?!" Eve simply laughed and said "i got you so fucking good." Humphrey thought to himself ''Kate would have a phsycopath for a mother" but pushed it away today was Garth and Lilly`s wedding. Lilly walked in with a beautiful purple flower in her fur and it was pushed back revaling her amazing eyes. The flower and her eyes complimented each other in such and amazing way. "You look amazing" Kate said to Lilly "thanks" Lilly replied "I thought the flower and my eyes matched perfectly" Eve looked at her daughter and said "you look beautiful Garth is going to be very impressed." Humphrey spoke up and said "speaking of which i have to help him get ready" Kate came up to him and said "dont spoil the surprise for him now we want him to be shocked at how great Lilly looks." Humphrey replied "i know and by the way Lilly you do look great" Lilly looked up at him and said "thanks" he nodded and went off to meet with Garth.

The walk took only about 5 minutes he then reached Garth`s temporary den he was soon going to be sharing a very nice den with Lilly. "Hey Garth" Humphrey said "hey coyote" Garth replied back in a joking tone "not funny" said Humphrey with a low chuckle "now to help you get ready" Garth nodded and Humphrey examined him "you have a few smudges on your sides go wash them off a bit but other than that you look great." Garth nodded and washed himself he shaked off the water and stood in the sun to help himself dry off he fixed up his fur and after he was done he looked pretty good in Humphrey`s opinion. The wedding was a couple hours away which gave Humphrey and Garth time to talk about the so called burden of marraige. "What is it like?" Garth kept asking Humphrey and he kept getting the same response "its been one day Garth im not exactly a veteran here." Garth laughed at that remark "you have a point there" he said and Humphrey laughed "good times good times" he said. Garth looked at him a bit more seriously "how much do you really love Kate?" Humphrey was caught off guard at the question and he looked at Garth "ive been in love with her ever since we were pups we were friends at first she had always found me somewhat funny and she liked being around me. We were best freinds of course Lilly was my freind too and then of course you had the gang. Garth seemed interested to hear the rest so Humphrey went on. "After she went to alpha school me and Lilly spent most of our time together at one point Winston and Eve were planning on us getting married Lilly knew how i felt about Kate and she wasnt really into me like that we were just freinds but we never spoke up and instead just kept to ourselves about it." "Then after Kate got back from alpha school i saw her again while breaking up a fight bewtween two groups one being from the eastern pack." "You know the rest" Humphrey finished. Garth simply replied "i wish i was that lucky at a young age he said in the eastern pack we didnt have many freinds i was especially isolated my dad training me from a young age to be an alpha and he also told me dont bother falling in love we have a wife set up for you and you will be impressed." "That idea ended when me and Lilly started spending time together in yalls absence i fell in love with her after i saw her beautiful eyes she was a very nice girl and i was surprised that she hadnt been taken." "Then we howled together just before the battle between the two packs started." HUmphrey broke in and said "then the rest is history and now we are here."

The wedding went very well Lilly looked happier than ever as did Garth Kate nearly cried which Humphrey rolled his eyes at "girls and weddings" he thoguht to himeslf as the crowd departed. "Congrats" he told them both the four wolves went to Winston and Eve`s den and had what would be considered the wolf idea of a reception. Fresh caribou was the dinner and as all of them ate they discussed their futures together and how life was going to be so great. But as they were talking about a clebratory moonlight howl nearby a plume of smoke rose from a helicopter crash and the thing that would start the very night mare they would suffer from for years was escaping from the crash sight and it was thristy for blood.

**Jasper Park**

**3 Years Later**

** "**So that was the happier time?" Lillian asked Humphrey looked down tears in his eyes he remembered how everyone was so happy and everything was peaceful nothing couldve ruined it or so he thought. "Yes" Humphrey said "thigs were great we all thought nothing could ruin it but that very night there was a murder and from there life collpased until here we are." Lillian nodded and went to lie down she sat down in a corner and as Humphrey was about to take a sepreate corner he heard Lillian say "please sleep with me dad" he nodded and said "ok" they slept the rest of the night as it satrted to rain. That rain was very fitting and things in Humphrey`s eyes couldnt get much worse.


	16. Chapter 16 A New Enemy

Chapter 16

Day was arriving as Humphrey woke up to the smell of rain "how fitting that it would rain" he thought to himself "considering all thats happend im not a bit surprised." Lillian was still asleep he looked at her she looked so much like her mother it hurt. He looked over to Wilson who had fallen asleep but appeard to be having a nightmare Humphrey walked over to him and woke him up. "Thank you" Wilson said standing up "I was having a nightmare" Humphrey looked down at him and said "I noticed thats why i woke you up." Wilson nodded and walked out of the den Humphrey went to wake Lillian up but saw she was sleeping peacefully and he sat there until she woke up under her own will. "Good morning" she said and Humphrey licked her on the cheek "Good morning" he replied she smiled a bit and just like that Humphrey was flung back into that happier time but he pushed it away and as much as he hated to admit it to himself "it will never come back that time is gone for good" he told himself. He decided to walk down to Kayla and Tyler`s den but he found that Kayla was all alone there and she was crying softly. Humphrey was suddenly confused where could Tyler be and why was Kayla crying? She noticed he was there and looked up at him he broke the eerie silence and said "whats wrong and where is Tyler?" She responded with a sniffle and said "gone" Humphrey took this in for a second and said "gone where?" "i dont know he left for the cliffs i thought he was crazy he left at midnight and he hasnt come back." Humphrey felt a feeling of dread come over him Tyler was a great fighter but he couldnt take on that thing single handedly though Winston would be an easy target for him. "Ill organize a search party we will find him." she nodded "i just hope he`s ok" "so do i" Humphrey responded but he could almost say he knew that when and if they found Tyler he wouldnt be alive. "Damn you Tyler" Humphrey thought to himself then he remembered that Kayla was pregnant and Laila had predicted that she was eithier having twins or triplets and not having a father was the last thing those pups needed.

It was midday when Humphrey dispatched a search party to find Tyler he himself decided not to go because tommorow was the full moon and he had some planning to do he knew him passing out in the cave had made a good bit of noise and he knew they wouldnt be occupying the cave systems he could only guess that they had gone higher up on the cliffs to the summits surrounding the western territory. His idea was to scout the tops of the ridges himself he had lost all hope that Kate was alive and well he was officialy going to call her dead and he had turned the search and rescue into a search and recover mission. He was upset but he wasnt in his hopeless state anymore a good long nights had cleared his mind of many many small unessacary things that were only slowing him down. He decided that they would elave the den areas around sunset tomorrow night and they wouldnt return untill the murderers were killed. Once he had gotten everything figured out and planned he decided to check on Kayla she was doing much better the crying had stopped she was no longer shaking and she could speak much more clearly. "How are you doing?" Humphrey asked "fine as i can be at this point" she said a little sorrowfully "im not going to beat around the bush and say he will be fine" Humphrey said she looked up and smiled "thnaks" she said "it pisses me off when people lie throught their teeth like that." Humphrey just stood there for a second then sat down Kayla joined him "do you think that he will be fine" he asked "probably not" she responded we all know what happens when you travel alone you get killed by that damn thing." Humphrey took what she had just said in and though he knew that hadnt happend to him or Lillian he knew it had happend to practically everyone else who had travelled alone. He told her the plan for the next day and she nodded "im coming too" she said he looked at her every cell in his body wanted to yell "no its too dangerous for you with your pups" but he didnt want to argue about something like that so he simply nodded "ok meet at the den just before sunset with or without Tyler" she nodded and got back to whatever she had been doing when he got there. He left without anotehr word.

Tyler was walking on a small narrow path heading towards the south side of the western territory but suddenly he heard a very familiar voice come from behind "Tyler well hello there" it was Kate. He turned around and she was right there in front of him but something was awfully wrong she looked mad her eyes were bloodshot and her usually nice assorted fur was very very screwed up. "What happend to you" he asked in a shocked tone "you look like you just got sucked up by a tornado and dropped into crazy town." She looked up at him and in a flash she was on top of him she bit at his throat but he was quicker than that. he rolled to the side and bit her deeply in the leg "she yelped in pain but she jumped at him again "big mistake he thought he jumped aside and at the last second caught her by another leg this leg too was cut deeply she was limping with only two good legs. He waited for her to jump him again but instead she ran off he chased her relentlessly until he was out of energy. He couldnt believe what had jsut happend Kate, Humphreys mate of 3 years at just attacked him and he had the sudden overwheling feeling she had killed Streak the growl had sounded like hers but he had sworn he was imagining things now there was 0 doubt in his mind Kate had turned she was Kate Humphreys lover and a kind mother now she was Kate the muderer and he hated her for it. "I hope Humphrey kills you bitch" he thought to himself before he turned to head back for the territory "and i hope he lets you die in your own blood."

Kayla was shocked when Tyler walked in she wanted to yell her lungs out at him for leaving so suddenly in the stormy night and yet she wanted to kiss him like she wasnt going to see him again. She noticed he had some cuts on him and she couldnt help but ask "what happend?" He looked up at her and said "what would you say if i told you Kate attacked me in the woods?" Kayla thought about that for a second and said "id say youve had too many berries or your imagining things because Kate wouldnt do that." Well then explain these cuts because thats exactly what happend to me out there. Kayla was shocked of all the people she thought who would turn and attack her or Tyler Kate was the last one she would think of. "Why would she do something like that?" Kayla asked with a bit of hysteria "i think she completely lost it while she was missing when i saw her she was not the Kate i knew as a freind her eyes were bloodshot and her fur which she usually keeps so clean was dirty and very messy." "We have to tell Humphrey" Kayla said "i know" said Garth "but we arent." Kayla looked at him with a look of shock "you expect me to keep this all away from Humphrey?!" Tyler looked at her and said "yes i do" she tried to figure all of this out you couldnt keep something like this away from Humphrey it invlovled his own wife. "Do you have any idea how it would affect him if he found his own mate had turned on us how she had attcked me and killed Streak." Kayla stopped cold when she heard him say this "she did what to Streak!?" she said with a whisper "but how he was her won son her won flesh and blood." TYler walked up to her and said "she has lost her mind completely shes not Kate anymore she an insane wolf in Kate`s body we are not telling Humphrey it is better that he doesnt find out." Kayla nodded and said "fine but we are keeping a very dangerous secret from Humphrey i hope this doesnt backfire on us." Tyler looked at her and said "well if it does we cant do a thing about it."


	17. Chapter 17 Secrets and Pleasure

Chpater 17

The day continued on into early sunset Humphrey was talking with a few wolves whom he was trying to talk into going on the search and destroy mission he knew they were great fighters and that they held a huge grudge against Winston it was working but he wasnt sure of they understood the plan. They eventually got the idea and after talking to them for about an hour. He was jsut about to leave when of all things Wilson walked up to him "dad?" Wilson asked "what is it?" Humphrey asked him "its just that all this that has happend over the past while has it happend before when i walk around i hear others saying how they remember a first then second ramapage but were they anything like this?" Wilson bringing the other rampages up was almost too much Wilson was right the first two had similairties to this with the exception of kidnappings. Humphrey sighed and said "honestly son I was hoping you wouldnt bring up the past you never lived in but your sister did so i might as well tell you what i didnt tell her." Humphrey told Wilson the horrors of the first two massacares and how the thing responsible was a human creation gone bad. "Humans" Wilson said "they say they are the smartest speicies out there and yet they do these things." Humphrey couldnt help but agree but he also knew that the humans behind these things were mad people who kept there doings secret "they didnt mean for things to end up like this and remember that some of the humans responsible died trying to stop it i watched some with my own eyes." Wilson looked up at his father his eyes had a touch of Kates brown in them and it hurt Humphrey to see the similarities. "i still dont like them" Wilson said Humphrey looked at him and said "humans are in a way the reason your mother and I fell in love" WIlson looked up at him and wondered "how could this be and how could humans have caused my aprents to fall in love?" He was about to ask when Lillian came into the den "i was over at Kayla`s den" she said responding to her dad`s un-asked question "and Tyler is back."

Humphrey walked into Tyler and Kayla`s den the first words out of his mouth were "damn you Tyler you sonofabitch where the fuck have you been?" Tyler gave a low chuckle and said "i just went for a walk at midnight in the rain." Humphrey looked at him for a second and said "I am guessing you said that to be sarcastic" Tyler looked at him and said "good job Humphrey you figured out sarcasm" Humphrey was starting to get a little pissed off first Tyler runs off at midnight leaving is pregnant mate in her den alone in the rain then he comes back with an attitude. Every part of Humphrey wanted to rip Tyler apart for all this but he swalloed the anger down "save it for the fight" he told himself ''it will have more use there than here." Humphrey willed himself to keep an even tone "why did you leave Kayla here alone?" Humphrey asked. "I wanted to find Kate or Winston "though i had no luck" Tyler said lieing through his teeth about the Kate part. Humphrey just verified that they knew the plan for the following night and they had some small talk which was more or less awkwrad and he eventually left. "Good job keeping it from him" Tyler said to Kayla her response was simply looking at him and saying "its not right to not tell him this is his mate we are talking about the only real love he has left in his life besides his two remaining pups." "Which is why we wont tell him about it" Tyler said Kayla looked at him darkly and said "he will find out soon enough whether we tell him or not."

Humphrey was walking back to his den when of all wolves Kate walked out and greeted him. He was so shocked he almost passed out though he managed to stable himself and get back to reality "h-h-how did you get out of their grasp?!" Humphrey asked with shock and pure joy she was alive after all that one little shred of hope had been right. He noticed something was wrong with her though her eyes were bloodshot and she was shaky, shakier than ever before he spproached her and she put on what looked like a forced smile "ive been through hell Humphrey" she said "its fine now you are with me and you are perfectly safe" She approched him and gave him a nice long kiss he moaned with pleasre as she got closer. "I say we should find a private place" she said and Humphrey only nodded "tonights going to be a fucking good night" he laughed a little at his own pun and depsite the situation at hand he fell into the grasp of pleasure and sex.

Kate was sucking Humphrey`s cock and she was enjoying it he cummed into her mouth and she savored it then came the fun part she came up to his mouth and kissed him fiercely he moaned at the pleasure of the whole thing. He then rolled on top of her he slid down her stomach to her pussy and began licking her she moaned lightly and he heard something he hadnt heard in a long time from her a pur of pleasure. He ran his nuzzle back up her stomach over her tits then to her mouth. She opend her mouth and he put his tounge to hers the pleasure of it all was amazing better than any sex they had had before then came the best part of it all Humphrey slid his dick into her and began thrusting in and out she went in and out of orgasams for several minutes then in a flash his dick deflated and he was out she looked up at him with her eyes and though they were bloodshot they were still beautiful. He got off of her and said "good enough for one night?" she nodded and said "you were simply amazing and i wont ever forget it."

When Kate walked in with Humphrey both of the pups ran to there mother and she licked them both on the cheek she looked like a mess but she was there and they were together again. The pups had figured out Streak was dead but Kate seemed shocklingly unaffected by it Humphrey shrugged off the weirdness then realized maybe her eyes were bloodshot from crying her heart away over her now dead son. The four lied down together and slept without any bad dreams. Kate however was in contact with her father though it gave her headaches it was an unbelievable form of communication "when should i kill them?" she thought to Winston and his response was "wait until they come after Flora and I then we will jump and kill them all" "just like Streak?" She asked and the response was "yes only with a bit more gore and blood." "Good" she thought to herself "then without Humphrey the pack will fall apart and we will rip them apart." Kate had lost it completely and yet she could feel a distant form of herself screaming form within "let me out and dont do anything you will regret remeber i can see everything you do whether you like it or not."


	18. Chapter 18 A Victorious Step

Chapter 18

The sun was rising over Jasper Humphrey was still remebering the night before the pleasure he hadnt felt in so very long it had been like heaven on earth for him and despite everything he felt happy. He saw her asleep she was smiling in her nice way that just warmed Humphrey up. He decided to simply let the her and the pups sleep while he went for an early morning walk. Kayla was waiting outisde his den when he walked out and she nearly scared him to death. "Damn" he said "a simple hello would of worked" she looked up at him and said '' well after last night i didnt think you would be that jumpy" he blushed and said "please tell me you didnt watch" she looked at him with a mild smile and said "i hate to admit but i was walking and I heard rustling and believe when i saw yall two going at it I turned around and just left." She laughed at her own comment and said "and heres a piece of advice use the tounge a bit more us girls love that." Humphrey stood there for a second "and they say girls arent as perverted as guys..." She laughed and said "oh we are worse than guys we are just better at hiding it." He looked at her and said "why are you here again?" "because" she said "I need to tell you something and i know you arent going to like it and you probably wont believe it." This caught his attention "ok" he said "tell me what this thing is." She explained the story Tyler had told her and at the end of it Humphrey was looking at her like she had just told him the world was ending and that would have been more believeable than what she had just said. "You cannot expect me to believe that" he said with shock "believe what you want" she said "but you will fnd out one way or the other im not lieing. "Oh and one last thing" she said "what" Humphrey replied "dont tell anyone of this conversation it is between you and me" he nodded "ok" he said and she walked back to her den.

When Humphrey walked into the den he found that Lillian was awake and the other two were still asleep "what was Kayla talking about?" she asked with a slightly worried tone Humphrey knew he wouldnt get much by her so he wasnt about to try. "Some bull shit about your mother" he said in an angry tone "why would she say something about mom?" Lillian asked "as much as i hate to say it I dont know why." Lillian nodded and Humphrey thought to himself "Kayla you bitch why would you think Kate was on their side they killed her pup." Of course that wasnt true but he didnt know that yet. He told Lillian not to tell her mother about what Kayla had said the last thing they needed was the two of them fighting during this crisis Lillian agreed and promised her dad and she decided to go walk around outsside. "Kate woke up about thirty minutes later she licked him on the cheek and whispered in his ear "did you have fun last night?" Humphrey smiled at her and said "if heaven on earth is fun this yes i had a hell of a good time last night." Kate let out a small laugh and he kissed her softly. He told her he was heading out for a bit and he also told her to wake up Wilson. He headed down to Kayla`s den to find that her and Tyler were sleeping he was just about to turn around and leave when a very very familiar voice said "well you just ruined my plans didnt you?" "Winson" Humphrey said to himself he turned around to face him and there he was he was about the same size as he had been the previous year but he looked wilder in a way he talked and acted the same but he wasnt the Winston Humphrey had known as Kate`s father. "You killed my pup" Humphrey said cathcing Winston a bit off guard "I should kill you right here." Winston looked at him and said "you think i was the one who killed your pup?" "how about you ask your wife of all things she didnt tell you well so much for honesty in marriage." Humphrey was fuming and he had a good reason now he had two people he more or in Winstons case less liked telling him that Kate wasnt the same anymore she was a killer and that she had hurt Tyler and now he was being told she had killed Streak. Humphrey jumped at Winston and caught him on the leg Winston was caught off guard but quickly regained his compuser he jumped at Humphrey but missed and his reward was a kick in the throat knocking his breath out. Humphrey jumped on top of him and bit down into the throat Winston struggled and eventually ran out of energy then his world went dark and he was dead. Humphrey had claw marks covering his face and left side from where Winston had been clawing at him mercilessly while he was being strangled to death by Humphrey`s jaws. Humphrey let loose a howl of victory that woke the reaming sleepers in Jasper up.

When the wolves heard that Winston was dead they cheered loudly that was one enemy down and now the creature was alone and with no direction they knew that there chances of killing it had jumped up to a new high. Since Winston was gone the attack was now limited to taking down just the creature and though everyone expected it to be a hard hard fight they knew now that it was isolated it could be surrounded easily which was always a good strategy considering it could only defend one side at a time. Humphrey was scracthed up pretty bad he could still move but his face felt like it had been ignited on fire Kate had given him a good remedy which was licking the wounds he didnt know how it helped but it did the burning was gone after about an hour it definitatly wasnt the worst injuries he had substained in fights but they were painful regardless it was around midday and final preperations were being made. Kate was out doing something when she saw Flora "what the hell are you doing here?!" she hissed "if they see you we will both be dead." Flora looked at her and said "I think we should bail on this operation we no longer have anyone planning out our moves." Kate looked at her with a bit of disbelief "I have Humphrey right where i want him we will lead him and his miniuture amry as he calls it into a trap and we will take them all down." Flora simply nodded "I hope you know waht you are doing i dont want to end up like Winston and that other guy that he used to run this little murder operation with." Kate looked up ath er and smiled "we are two girls fighting a bunch of cocky wolves how can we fail we even know their plan." Flora felt some confidence return to her "ok" she said "im waiting for yall to get there." Kate nodded and quickly ran back to the den and Flora ran for the hills. Kate had made one mistake though, Humphrey hadnt told her about the other groups that were going to surround the caves he just wasnt sure if he could truast after hearing two wolves say that she had hurt Tyler and killed Streak. He was about to find out he was making a good choice.


	19. Chapter 19 Pleasure and Conflict

Chapter 19

Humphrey and Kate were alone in their den it was close to midday but no one was around every bit of Kate wanted him before she killed him she and gooten him once but she wanted him again she had an idea on how she could get it to work. "Humphrey" she said his ears perked up a bit "lets go for a walk in the woods i want to talk about stuff that happend while i was gone." He really didnt trust her as much as he hated to admit it the evidence against her was starting to build he had seen scratches on Tyler that matched her claws he had also seen blood on her claws he was beginning to wonder if Kayla had been telling the truth. Humphrey decided to put his guard up and he followed her into the woods the place that he had once saw as full of happy memories now it was a place of murder he had seen it so many times turn into someones death scene and he hated it now. Tough he had heard her say she wanted to talk few words were spoken then he figured it out she wanted to do something else "wow you are easily exicted" he said she laughed a little "I figured a private place would be nice. He was ready for pure heaven again so they found a small enclosure and they didnt even bother with small talk. She started it all with a strong kiss which he returned with an even stronger one. They both were on the ground kissing fiercly one on top of the other rolling around then Humphrey decided to make it hotter he began nuzzeling her on the neck in between kisses then he went down to her tits he gave them both a good sucking listening to her moans of pleasure he slid down to her pussy and used his nice tounge to get in there and move it around she went into an orgasam he put his dick into her and thrusted hard in and out it didnt take long for him to begin moaning with such pleasure as she had. They both began kissing fiercly again this went on for several minutes until Humphrey was almost completely out and Kate was sore from her hard riding. They kissed one last time then they got up from their position and they both left the den they had been occupying. They snuck kisses on each other on the walk back to their actual den only to see their pups with smirks could they seriously have known what they had been doing in their little exit away from the den. "Looks like our parents are back" Lillian told Wilson who had a big smirk on his face "we know what yall did last night and we are sure we know what yall did just now." Kate blushed and Humphrey said "wow you two are pervs but lets not talk about this right now." They both nodded "no details please" said Lillian and Humphrey just laughed "just like me when i was their age a big pervert."

Midday had passed and the final preperations had been made thanks to Kate Humphrey`s scratches weren`t hurting anymore and he was more than ready he was outraged at this thing though he had gotten revenge against Winston for killing Streak he still had to kill the thing wtih the blood of so many wolves on its hands. He remembered Laila who had been so helpful she had healed them after the first two encounters but now without a healer the more seriously injured would more than likely die the circumstances were not good as far as that went but the killing of this thing which now had no direction was a sure bet. Kate was still acting odd she hadnt been too terribly happy to hear Winston was dead her eyes though they were looking a bit like their old selves were still bloodshot. Several wolves came by to make sure they knew the plan well and to talk to Kate about what she had gone through. She lied about every bit how she was so harsly treated though to an extent that was true she still had the cuts and bruises on her face and side to show her clobbering from Flora. It was a few hours before sunset when Kayla and Tyler came in they told Humphrey that against better judgement Kayla had decided to come along for the fight Humphrey didnt agree with the decision she was pregnant and if she died her life wouldnt be the only one lost. They couldnt talk her out of it they tried every approach but each time she staved them off with the same response "im going whether yall like it or not" eventually the two of them gave up. "Fine" Tyler said "but whatever you do for our sake dont do anything stupid" she nodded and the couple left.

Kate had told Humphrey she was going for a walk and though he put up a small fight he eventually siad "fine but be back before sunset" she had agreed but she hadnt said where she was going. She met with Flora in the area she had killed Streak in that cave. "Well?" Flora asked "anything new on the plan or are they still just sending a few wolves to get me?" Kate replied "the plan is still the same they are going to be shocked when they are fighting me too. Flora looked at her with a bit of fear "do you expect us to live?" Kate looked up at her in all honesty she didnt expect to live though she had more hope for Flora she eventually spoke "I dont expect to live but I expect you to live" Flora breathed a small sigh "I hope you are right i didnt do all of this just to be killed by the very wolves i set out to kill." Kate chuckeld a bit Flora knew that this was a different Kate and that somewhere within her the Kate that loved Humphrey and the pack was screaming at her to come back to her senses but the maddend Kate still held control or at least Flora hoped so. As much as Flora hated to admit it Kate was her shield the thing to take the blows until no more could be taken. Kate started to head back to her old territory and Flora said "remember whose side you are on" and Kates response was "dont worry ive already made my decsision im on your side and it will remain that way."

The sun was beginning to set as Kate arrived at the den Humphrey was catching up on sleep and the two pups were playing if Kate hadnt known any better she would have said life was normal and fun. She was feeling a conflict within herself she loved Humphrey and her pups she had killed Streak but that was due to a breakdown brought on by her father`s words. No one ever had to know that it was her that had killed Streak they all thought that it had been Winston and indirectly it had been she felt her actual self yelling at her from within "this isnt you go back to your old self life is better that way!" Kate knew that she only had a few hours to make her decision but she had always been one to procrastinate and she lied down next to Humphrey and an unstable sleep fell over her. She woke up about an hour later to Humphrey nudging her "get up" he said "we have caught up on our sleep." She got up a bit groggily though her sleep hadnt been that deep it had been very welcome she felt so much better now though she still ahd the conflict within her she knew decsison time would be on that cliff when they fought against Flora. She was constantly thinking of not picking eithier side and just jumping off that cliff to the hard ground below she knew she would go to hell if she did but she figured there was a good chance of that anyway since she had killed her son and was sure no one could forgive her of it if she couldnt forgive herself. She felt her old self coming back ever so slowly but she also felt her other self pushing it back down only for it to get up again and move another step closer it was almost unbearable and she wasnt sure she could take it much longer.


	20. Chapter 20 Revelations and Victory

Chapter 20

The sky was beginning to darken over Jasper Humphrey was playing with the pups they were doing the usual rough housing it was 2v1 Lillian and Wilson against Humphrey and Humphrey was winning. Kate was playing along laughing and nipping in at certain points she eventually decided since this was the last time she was going to see them all to jump in it caught them off guard especially Lillian who was turning against her brother was the most shocked as suddenly her mother was nipping at her Humphrey and Wilson got a kick out of it all but it didn't take long for them to get bored with watching and they both caught Kate and Lillian off guard Humphrey rolled Kate off of Lillian and Wilson pounced or his sister Kate and Humphrey rolled onto the ground and laughed they got off of each other and split the pups up "alright we have had our fun" said Humphrey with a feeling he hadn't felt in what seemed like an eternity happiness. "Awwwww" said Lillian we were having fun "well there will be plenty of time for that later" Humphrey said he knew that after they killed this thing there would be some time for the wounds of what had happened to heal. Kate on the other hand was torn she didn't know what to do should she say something about what she had done to Humphrey at the risk of him killing her or should she gamble her hand at life itself and fight with Flora which there was a very slim chance she would live? She wasn't going to be able to decide until she got there she had ensured both Flora and Humphrey she was going to fight against the other side but now that the time was near she was completely undecided with Humphrey she had a better chance of living but if he died in this there was a good chance she would too. With Flora her death was almost certain but the one advantage was having almost complete control over the territory and not having to share the power with anyone else. One thing was sure though Kate was almost certain she wasn't going to leave that cliff-side breathing so everything she was going over in her head didn't matter.

Flora knew it was coming and she knew Kate was a huge gamble to trust she seemed to have her sanity almost back her eyes were no longer bloodshot from madness and she was speaking normally again. Flora knew that a few wolves could be taken but she had the sneaking suspicion the Kate didn't know the whole truth Flora also knew that this pack was somewhat clever they had pulled tricks when it came the their plans before she wasn't putting it above them to do it again. She also had the idea of retreating from all the murder and blood and living a little more peacefully and leaving the pack be she still didn't know why she had been made into this mutant or what purpose their had been in the experiments they had done. She still had memories of the normal human life they were vague but still there. She remembered her boyfriend Thomas they had been friends for as long as she could've remembered and she also vaguely remembered their first date since they had known each other for so long it hadn't been awkward like the usual first date she was sure they had all missed her when she had been taken by the scientists she didn't remember the night she had been taken not did she remember were they had taken her she just knew that this monster was what they had made her and though she didn't like it she knew her instinct was to kill and kill brutally.

The moon was out and there were few clouds the groups were prepping to leave Kate was with the first group and Humphrey still not trusting her had sent it ahead he had told all of the wolves to not tell her a thing about the plan and if she happened to ask for some reason say that they were the only group and that Humphrey was going to catch up. After they had been gone for a few minutes Humphrey dispatched the other groups down a different path and caught up with the first group Tyler and Kayla were there along with a few others each group had 10 wolves in it it was a 1v40 or as Humphrey might have figured 2v39 but he still knew that though there would be losses they would win the night he knew that Flora had little to no idea of the plan though he was sure she knew of an impending attack so she wasn't completely in the dark about what was going on tonight. They had walked about 30 minutes when they reached an overhang and there she was she had glowing blue eyes and was very tall though slightly shorter than the original creature. She did something no one expected she talked "Well well well" she said "i knew you were coming but surely im worth more than 10 dirtbag wolves" Humphrey figured how she knew the plan now was the time to call Kate out and to call the other groups out "well it looks like Kate here told you a bit of our plan" everyone looked at her in shock and Kate was about to deny it when Flora said "well you are smarter than I thought, Kate don't even try to deny it come over here." Kate was unable to move Humphrey had known that she had switched sides he had known it all along and then she saw it all three more groups surrounded Flora Kate approached her as if she was going to side with her then suddenly Kate dashed for the cliff with her eyes closed and Jumped "fuck you world" were her last words and then it was over her vision went blank and all feeling left her body she was dead and she was finally contempt.

Flora was shocked that Kate had ended her own life "that bitch" she thought to herself "took the easy way out god damn you and your soul Kate" but she now knew she was no better off. Humphrey let off an earsplitting howl to signal the attack and the whole pack surged forward Flora knew she was dead "might as well take some of them with me" she thought to herself as she braced for the attack the first few wolves got the worst of it one jumped at Flora and she got it by the throat and flung it the throat came clean out and she spit it out she was fighting as hard as she could but they were overwhelming in numbers she was ripping them up and she was getting the same treatment blood was flowing everywhere puddles of it all were everywhere she would get one group off and then another 2 times stronger would attack her and the process was continue. Suddenly everything calmed down for some reason then she saw him Humphrey. He was in a complete outrage he lunged for Flora who was badly hurt and caught off guard by the attack. He was hurt himself she had apparently gotten a hold of him at one point. The hit that he delivered was enough to knock her off her feet and her head was dangling over the cliff she could see Kate`s dead and broken body lying 150 feet below Humphrey looked into her eyes and said two words "bye bitch" and then she felt the immense pain in her throat as he bit down into it she was quickly losing air and blood the she felt the artery get punctured. Her vision turned red then faded away. "This...is... the...end...of...me..." she thought then the world fell apart around her and it was over just like Kate and Winston she was dead. Humphrey watched her die then he looked around at least 20 of his wolves were dead and many others were bloody and badly beaten including himself. The trip back was long and tough when he entered his den he saw that his pups were still awake and shocked to see their father like this "were`s mom?" Lillian asked realization flooding her face "mom`s not here anymore" Humphrey said with intense sadness. Lillian let a tear loose then broke down Wilson just laid down and quietly sobbed.


	21. Epilouge

Epilouge

Humphrey was in the water cleaning his wounds he was badly beat up he had huge marks down both sides of his body and he was badly bruised in the face and one of his ankles was baly sprained. Walking was a huge hassle for he couldnt apply too much pressure to his ankle. He saw Kayla crying over Tyler he had been killed by Flora as her name turned out to be Kayla was going to be raising her pups alone. Humphrey looked back to all if his freinds he had 3 years ago and now it was just him and Kayla the only two left out of the whole group. She walked over to him to examine his wounds "wow you are in bad shape arent you?" she said he looked at her body and saw she wasnt in such great shape herself. "yes i am in bad shape i can barely walk but you arent in great shape yourself." She looked up at him with tearful eyes "i know and honestly i dont think i ever will be im going ot be raising these pups without Tyler" Humphrey somewhat knew how she felt he would be raising Lillian and Wilson for alone now they knew there mother for only a short time. "Im just glad you are alive though i told you both that yall shouldnt have gone i was afraid of this and my fears came true." She sighed a heavy sigh "ill see you later ok?" she said "sure" he responded he knew that life was going to be a living hell for a time to come but he knew one thing he would have to walk through it.

Several months went by and many badly injured wolves died due to a lack of care. A pandemic broke out that eventaully started killing all the animals of Jasper park. Humans were also being affected with 100 dieing in a few weeks the diesease was unknown but it was a quick killer it would shut down the bodily systems and leave you for dead and it spread like wildfire in a dry forest. Humphrey left with the two pups just before they closed the park Wilson later died from it and Lillian nearly met the same fate. Kayla had become infected and had died with just two weeks until she was to give birth. Humphrey`s home became a quarentine area and eventually Jasper was closed. He moved down to the southern US which was far far away from Jasper which he was happy to leave behind after nearly 4 years of living in what had turned into a hellhole he was glad to leave. Down south he came to find out that it wsa very very hot in the summer but he eventually found another lone wolf named Jenny they fell in love and had pups Lillian left after she turned two and found a nice guy named Shasta they married and also started their own pack.

To this day Jasper isnt approachable the last group of people that went in there never came out alive they had become infected and died within a few hours. Humphrey thoguht about how his life had been a living hell until his death a few years after leaving. Legends circulate about a genetic experiments that are released into the park to brave the conditions and it is said that too this day you can hear the howl of a werewolf waiting to find its prey and if it is you well ill leave you to find that out.

A message from Werewolf98

Well guys thats it thast the end of this series i hope all that followed it enjoyed it all and I hope you stay tuned for my next fan-fic Alpha nd Omega: Time Reversal coming soon

And if you havent read the two stories before this one please do the names are Alpha and Omega: The Meance and Alpha and Omega: The Last Breath

I hope you enjoyed the storyline and go on and give me a review of what you thought about the story

Werewolf98 over and out!


End file.
